The King of Let's Players: A Chuggaaconroy Fanfic
by firegirl956
Summary: Brielle Taylor is a typical college girl at the age of 21. The only difference is that she gets bullied a lot. Whenever she does get bullied, she always resorts to Chuggaaconroy as her 'cool down.' When she actually meets him, what will happen? Rated T for some swearing, but not a lot. No sex, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who I hope will read this story! So, as of 2011, I have been in love with a Let's Player by the name of chuggaaconroy. I love his videos, and I fantasize about meeting him. I made this story because I wanted to make myself feel like I have met him, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

My hand was shaking as I wrote down the notes on the board. I was in Calculus, and I was squinting at the board. I was in college, and I sucked at it. A ball of paper hit the back of my dark red hair. I rolled my light blue irises and looked behind me. Nathan and his friends were all grinning stupidly at me. I opened the note, and saw in sloppy handwriting:

_U r a slut._

I sighed and threw the note back at him. I got that a lot, even though I don't know why. Everybody on campus seems to hate me, for some stupid reason. I didn't do anything to them, but they want to do everything to me. Oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Brielle Louise Taylor. I'm a big nerd, and I love everything nintendo.

I sighed again and kept writing down the notes. The bell rang, and I got up. I gathered my books and left. As I tore through the hallways, people tripped me.

"Hey look, it's cheese." a girl's voice purred. Oh god. I kept walking, trying to ignore her. A girl's hand closed on my shoulder and yanked me backwards. I stumbled, attempting to regain my footing.

"Not so fast, cheese." The girl snarled.

"Let me go, Krista." I said. She dragged me over to the other popular girls who were smoking in the corner. Their faces split into sick grins when they saw me, and they threw my books down.

"Oh look, it's cheese." A girl named Amanda said. I boiled with anger.

"Oh look, it's the sex addict." I snarled. She pushed me down, and started kicking me. Each blow made me even more depressed. I looked over, and saw my 'boyfriend' hanging out with his friends. He was staring at me, and tears brewed in my eyes. If he was a real boyfriend, he would stop them. His friend nudged him, and a grin spread across his face. The tears spilled over, and I pushed myself up. I ran to my car, and drove away. I was tired of it. Tired of being treated like I didn't matter. I drove home, and as soon as I got into my apartment, I took out my phone. I got onto YouTube, and watched Chuggaaconroy. I laughed as he made bad puns and screamed like a five year old. He was truly awesome, and I really looked up to him. I watched a little bit of him and TheRunawayGuys until my clock read eleven o'clock. I went to bed, thinking of Emile.

* * *

I awoke at six the next day, and got ready for school. I hated college, to be honest with you. I was constantly picked on and bullied, and nobody likes me. I have no friends, and I thought I had a boyfriend. Just as I was thinking of my boyfriend, my phone went off.

"Cell phone!" I said quietly. I grinned to myself, and read the text.

"_Hey babe_." It was from my boyfriend, Owen.

"_What do you want_?" I texted back, angry.

"_Chill out. I'm just wondering if you're okay_." He sent.

"_You didn't seem to care yesterday_."

"_I always care, Brie_."

"_Yeah, right_."

"_I do! Would you like me to prove it to you?"_

"_How would you prove it?"_

"_It's called bed_."

"_It's called no."_

"_Why are you being rude this morning?"_

"_Why are you such a terrible boyfriend_?"

"_I'm done talking to you_."

"_I was done before we even started this shit_."

"_Fuck you_."

"_You too_, babe."

Owen must have gotten really pissed at me, because he didn't reply back. I threw down my phone, put on my school uniform,(Yeah, we have to wear stupid uniforms to school. They're red blouses and pencil skirts. The blouse and skirt are buttoned with gold buttons) and left my apartment building. I drove to the campus, parked, and went to my first class. It was torture, to be honest with you. It was Government, and I sucked at Government. Owen was glaring at me throughout the entire class period, and after the bell rang, I got cornered. I got cornered by Owen, his friends, and the popular sluts. They beat me up, for just being there. Amanda and Krista hit me with my books while Owen and his friends use their hands and feet. It got real bad when Amanda got out scissors, and I began feeling the pain. She cut me, and I bled. They cut through my uniform, and I fought. I fought my way out, and ran. I ran off the campus, and I got into my car. I was bleeding tons, and I tried not to cry as I got on the freeway. I was going to find the nearest park, find a tree, sit down, and cry. It was what I always did. I found the park, found my tree, sat down, and sobbed. My wounds hurt, and It was only when I heard someone walking did I stop crying.

"Are you okay?" A male's voice asked. His voice was unique, and I recognized it somehow.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, not looking at him.

"You don't look fine." He said.

"But I am." I still didn't look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's good." He said. "I'm Emile, by the way."

Okay, back up.

I recognized that voice. And... And his name was... Emile...

I finally looked at him, and it took all of my strength to keep my jaw from dropping.

Holy crap.

It was Emile Rosales-Birou, otherwise known as Chuggaaconroy.

His hand was stretched out, and I took it with my shaking hand.

"I'm Brielle Taylor." I said, shaking his hand gently. He smiled, and I was freaking out on the inside.

"So what're you doing here?" He asked me, sitting down next to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"I always come here." I said. "I come here almost every day."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's complicated." I said, not looking at him. I was having a casual conversation with _chuggaaconroy!_

"Okay, then. I won't pressure you. My life is complicated too." He said, putting his hands behind his head. I surprised myself by laughing.

"Really? How is your life complicated."

He looked really uncomfortable all of the sudden. He blushed red, and I felt bad. I shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at him. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"S'not your fault." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes. "I just have a strange life, if I even have one in the first place."

"My life is getting bullied by a bunch of weirdos at my school." I said, surprising myself and him.

"You get bullied?" He asked. I looked away from him, my cheeks turning maroon.

"All the time." I whispered.

"I got bullied throughout all of high school. I know how it feels." He said. I already knew that. He mentioned it in passing in one of his videos.

"I'm sick of it. I really am. I just try to be myself-"

"-But that isn't good enough for them, huh?" Emile asked. I nodded and blinked away the moisture in my eyes. I immediately made a vow to not cry in front of him, because then he would think I am a huge baby.

Which I am, but I try not to show it.

As much as I loved talking to him, I needed to go home. I was going to cry, and I needed to go home. I stood up, and looked everywhere but him.

"I need to go." I said. He stood up too.

"Same here. I need to go home and... um... feed my cats." He said. He looked uncomfortable again. We walked to our cars.

As soon as we got to the parking lot, I saw it.

My busted up red convertable. I had just bought it a year ago, and it was brand new.

Someone had ruined it.

"No!" I exclaimed, as soon as I saw it. "No!"

Why would someone _do _such a thing? What did I do to them?

"Is that your car?" Emile asked, staring at my ruined car. I nodded, biting my lip to keep the tears building up in my eyes from falling.

"What happened to it?" He asked. I shook my head, biting my lip so hard that I tasted blood. I was _not _going to cry in front of him! I made a vow!

Maybe that was the reason a tear slipped out of my eye and on to my cheek for everyone to see.

I wiped it away fast. How embarrassing.

"I'll take you home." He offered.

"You will?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled, and we walked to his car. As we were driving, he asked:

"So where do you live?"

"In the apartment building on Charles Avenue." I said. He looked at me, amazed.

"Really? What apartment number?" He asked.

"612, why?" I asked.

"Holy crap! Your apartment is two apartments away from mine!" He said. I felt like I had the breath knocked out of me. I've lived in that apartment for almost four years. How had I not noticed that I lived to apartments away from _chuggaaconroy?!_

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded, smiling.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Yeah! We can totally see more of each other? You wanna come over?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. About five minutes later, we pulled into his driveway. We got out, and went inside. His apartment was modeled exactly like mine, except decorated differently. He had game posters littering the walls, and when we got inside, I saw one of his cats. It was orange and fat.

"Aww, I love cats." I said, reaching down to pet him. Emile watched, awestruck, as the cat butted its head against my hand, signaling that he likes me.

"Wow, he never does that to anyone. Not even Jon or Tim." Emile whispered. I looked up at him, and smiled at the mention of Jon and Tim.

"Who's Jon and Tim?" I lied. I already knew who Jon and Tim were, of course, but I wanted to act like I had no idea of his YouTube channels. Emile blushed red again, and muttered:

"Just friends."

"Good friends?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I smiled, and saw more of the house. A really expensive looking statue of a Pikmin caught my attention. It was red, and I smiled. Hehe, Steve is such a trooper.

"Whoa! This is awesome! How much money was this?" I asked.

"Three thousand dollars. I got one of each color, and they are made with sterling silver." He said.

"How did you afford that?" I asked, amazed.

"I work." He muttered.

"What's your job?" I asked, smiling. I was playing with him, and it was surprisingly fun. He blushed even darker, and muttered:

"I work for... um..."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I, uh, I work for Best Buy." He said. I nodded slowly, and thoughts were running through my head. Wow, he must really not want me to know that he is a YouTuber. I don't know why he wouldn't want me knowing. I would tell everyone if I was as successful as he was.

"Really? That's cool. When do you work?" I asked.

"I um... I work on Monday's and Wednesdays?" He said. It sounded like a question.

"Cool. I don't work. I don't want to work, and I don't have a dream job. Well, unless you count making YouTube Let's Plays as a dream job."

Okay, I was not anticipating his reaction.

He turned extremely red and looked away. He started coughing.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh... Y-Yeah." He coughed. I felt really bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing. You, uh, want to make Let's Plays?" He asked.

"Yeah. I really love Nintendo, and I love YouTube and just the internet in general." I said. It wasn't a lie. It was always my dream to make YouTube videos.

"That's, uh, really awesome." He said. I nodded, and looked around more. His apartment was way more decorated than mine, and way nicer.

"Your apartment is awesome! Can I see your room?" I asked. He blushed again, and quickly said: "No!"

That caught me off guard.

I didn't get why he didn't want me to see his room.

"Okay..." I said, surprised. What was he hiding?

"Uh, I mean, give me a second." He said, running to his room. He left me standing there. I immediately started fangirling. I wanted to do a dance of some sort, so I started jumping up and down. I was so excited. When Emile came back, he was pink in the face. He led me to his room, and when I saw it, I smiled hugely.  
He had shelves full of plushies. Like, a ton.

"Awesome!" I said, looking around. He had a ton of stuff in his room. It was the definition of epic.

But then I noticed something. He didn't have any curtains, or any bedding. Some of the plushies were knocked over, as if he hastened to take something off the shelves. I didn't know what he was hiding, but I decided I didn't care.

"Dude, your loaded." I said. He grinned.

"You officially have the coolest apartment ever. Is there anything else, or have I seen it all?" I asked. He blushed again.

"Uh, well, there's...um... another room, but-"

"Cool! Can I see it?" I asked. I had a feeling that it would be his room where he records all of his stuff, and it really surprised me when he muttered yes.

He led me to the room, and the second I went in, it was the coolest thing ever.

He had a large HDTV, with almost every console imaginable. His laptop was next to a beanbag, and a 3 PC's were sitting on a desk in the corner. More posters littered the walls, which were white. He had a large shelf on one wall, a ton of games in it.

"Whoa..." I whispered. I had always wanted to see what Emile's apartment looked like, and I was getting my wish.

"Holy crap..." I whispered. "This is the coolest thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty sweet."

"By far the coolest thing I have ever seen." I said. He smiled.

"Do you play?" He asked, motioning to his Wii.

"Hell yeah. Do you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah. Why else would I have all of these systems?"

"I dunno. Stupid question on my part."

"Nah, it's fine. I ask stupid questions too. So... What d'you want to play?" He asked.

"I dunno. It's up to you."

"Hmm... How's about—" He held up a game. "Kirby's Epic Yarn?"

I grinned, and had to suppress a laugh. That was the game he was Let's Playing.

"Awesome! Let's totally do this!"

So we played, and as we played, I noticed he became different when he played video games. He became the Chuggaaconroy that everyone loved. We missed gold rank by one bead, and he shouted:

"I MISSED IT BY ONE BEAD?!"

I cracked up so hard. He blushed and grinned solemnly, but I kept laughing. Oh, how I loved him.

And yes, I mean loved.

He was actually really cute, as far as Let's Players go. I mean, AttackingTucans is pretty cute, but I don't really like how much he swears. No, I'll settle for Emile.

Of course, that is if he actually likes me.

I really hope he does.

Like, really hope.

Once again, we played. We then switched to another game, which was Pikmin 2. As we sprouted Pikmin, he said:

"They're mah lil' piks."

I laughed, and raised an eyebrow in untruthful confusion. I loved when he said that. I really did.

"What?" I asked, laughing. "Your lil piks?"

"Yeah. My Pikmin. I call them my lil piks."

"How did you think of that?"

"Pacing and chain smoking cigarettes."

"You smoke?"

"Hell no. It's an inside joke between my friends. We then by a typewriter and a monkey to help us."

"Okay?"

"I'm creeping you out, aren't I?"

"Nah, you're cool."

"Good."

We were silent for a few moments, but then he picked a red Pikmin.

A red leaf Pikmin.

"STEVE!" Emile shouted. I jumped, and then cracked up.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"Nothing." Emile said quickly. I didn't say anything, even though I really wanted too. I loved Steve, because of Emile's exasperation of how popular he had become.

We played for a long time, actually. We kept switching games, and at each game he would crack out a memorable catchphrase. I would laugh at each one, and pretend not to know what he was talking about. By the time we were bored playing the games, I was so happy and relaxed around him that it wasn't even funny. There was just so much mutual happiness radiating off of him, that I felt at home completely. I had always known that he was an amazing guy, but I hadn't known that he was so sweet and kind and true.

When I left, I was really sad. I didn't want to leave, and I could tell he didn't want me to leave either. I could tell he was beginning to get comfortable with me when I left, because he asked me to come over tomorrow too. I said maybe, as I knew I had to go back to school tomorrow. I really didn't want to, but if I was going to get a degree in anything, I had to go. He sent me off, smiling his cute smile. I really wished I didn't have to go, but it was seven thirty, and I still had to eat dinner, do my Government homework, get a shower, and go to bed. I bet Emile had some recording to do, anyway. I trudged back to apartment 612, sad and excited. When I was inside my apartment, I shut the door, and immediately did a happy dance. Oh. My. God! I actually met Chuggaaconroy!

I went on my IPhone and quickly went to his channel. I clicked on a video, any video, and watched it through. I then remembered my homework, and I quickly finished it. I ate a makeshift dinner consistent of meat that tasted like sponge and vegetables that were soggy, and I took a shower. In the shower, I began to notice my wounds. Cuts and bruises on my arms and legs, and a black eye blooming on my right eye. I looked terrible. When I got out of the shower, I got ready for bed, grabbed my phone, and hopped into my bed. I turned on my IPhone, and clicked on Chugga's channel. I noticed he had uploaded a new episode of Super Mario 64 DS. I watched it through, laughing at his mistakes and failures, and smiling at his overall cuteness. It was 11:00 by the time I fell asleep, and when I did, I dreamed of seeing Emile.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Majestic Monday!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Lunch

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me:)**

**Now, ON WITH THE CHIAPER!**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke feeling slightly ill. I kind of dragged out of bed and into the kitchen, where I made my crappy breakfast consistent of egg substitute and orange juice. I quickly ate, put on my uniform, grabbed my keys, remembered that my car was busted, threw my keys, went downstairs, and walked to the bus stop. I took the public bus to my college, and quickly checked the time. Damn, it was already 8:30. My first class started at 9. Lovely. I quickly went inside and walked briskly to my first class. My first class of the day was Biology, and I hated Biology. Since it is only October, my senior year in college just started. So, in all of my classes, we were just starting to get into the difficult things. In Biology, we were learning about skeletons of things. I could really care less about what they were talking about, so I just propped my head up my elbow and pretended to be listening to him while I was thinking of Emile. I wished I was back at his apartment, playing a game. Any game. I felt a headache blooming in my right temple, and I found that I was really tired. After biology, I headed to Language Arts. After that, I had a lecture, and then I was going out to lunch. During my lecture, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly looked at it under the table, and saw that I had gotten a text from Emile. I had given him my number, and he had given me his.

"Hey, Brie. Where r u?"

I grinned to myself.

"I'm in class. U wanna meet 4 lunch?"

"Sure. Where u wanna eat?"

"Theres a burger place downtown. Wanna go there?"

"Sure! See ya at... 1?"

"Yup! See ya, Emile."

"Bye."

I smiled throughout the rest of the lecture. After the lecture, I ran outside. I saw a car pulled up in the parking lot. I cast a look at it. I saw Emile wave from inside it, and I ran towards him. As I got in, he said:

"I've been sitting here for a while, and I've noticed that most of the people in your school look... Um..."

"Terrible? Rude?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of jerks, but those adjectives work too."

I laughed. He began driving towards the burger place, and randomly, we began talking about YouTube.

"So when have you started wanting to do Let's Play's?" Emile asked.

"Well, I discovered YouTube a few years ago, and I was amazed. I found the Let's Play community earlier this year, and I thought they sounded like wonderful people."

"Who do you watch on YouTube?"

"Well, Let's Player wise, I watch Lucahjin, Donnabellz, AttackingTucans, and I occasionally watch Versus."

Emile breathed out, and I noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel really tight.

"What's up?"

"Um, nothing. Have you ever heard of, um, ProtonJon or NintendoCapriSun?" He asked. I lied and shook my head.

"No. Are they Let's Players?"

"Um... yeah. They're really successful too."

"Cool. Who's the most successful Let's Player, if there is one?"

He paled, and I immediately tried to drop the subject.

"So how long have you lived in Atlanta?" I asked.

"Only for a couple of years. I used to be a Floridian, and I hated every minute of it."

"Why?"

"I was surrounded by old people who would say 'you damn young people with your fancy computing machines.'"

I laughed.

"That sounds like my parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, my dad anyways. He hates technology."

"My dad does too. What about your mom?"

I looked down at my lap, ashen faced.

"My mom and I don't get along. Like, at all. She's always been a total jerk to me, and has never understood me. I don't know why she has always been like that, but I've just gotten used to living with it."

"My parents broke up when I was eight. My dad abused me, so I went with my mom."

I was silent with horror. I didn't know that. He looked at me.

"Don't act so shocked. Nothing has ever really gone right for me."

"Really? We have something in common, then."

"Nobody ever liked me. I was always picked on because I had a girly name."

"Why, did people call you Emily?"

He winced. I immediately apologized.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Seriously."

"How was high school for you?"

"High school was the worst four years of my life."

"Same here."

"Why for you?"

I looked down. Oh god, freaking memories.

"I did things I'm not proud of."

Emile was quiet.

"Like what?"

"Well, I was extremely popular."

"Your high school experience was the complete opposite of mine, then."

"As I was saying, I was extremely popular. I... Well..."

"Did you do drugs?"

"Hell no. I, uh..."

"Did you smoke?"

"No! Will you let me finish?"

"Did you do alcohol?"

I glared at him, and he was grinning.

"As I was saying, I... I kinda..."

"You—"

"I swear to Jesus, Emile—"

"YOU SWEAR TO JESUS GRANDMA?!"

I laughed. He was hilarious.

"I'm not even gonna ask what that is a reference to, if it is a reference to anything."

"JoshJepson, if you must know."

"AS I WAS SAYING!" I said loudly. "In high school, I was really popular. And in middle school, I was hated. I went to Bay Middle School in Bay Gate Michigan. I lived in a very very small town. Less than 2,000 residents. In middle school, I was constantly bullied. People hated me for no reason. Me with stupid red hair and stupid freckles. I was always the ugliest—"

"You're not ugly." Emile said. I blushed dark.

"Thanks." I muttered, embarrassed. "I was always the ugliest in the school of fab, and I hated every second of it.

And then my family moved to Virginia from our old town in Michigan, to our huge town in Virginia. I lived in Purcellville, Virginia. I went to a huge high school called Woodgrove High School, with a ton of people. I was immediately loved, and treated like I mattered, and that was a wonderful feeling. I had, um, great friends. Their names were Abby Walker, Tessa Martin, Francesca Sacoto, and Sophie Carver. We were... how do you say it? Fashionista's? Anyways, we basically ruled the school. We were friends with a bunch of cute senior boys, and a bunch of senior popular girls.

But, since we were popular, my 'friends' and I just HAD to be mean to everyone else. Everyone lower on the popularity charts than us were basically lower class men. We treated them like dirt, like they didn't even matter. But I had a dark secret. I loved everything Nintendo, and I loved YouTube. But in my high school, people who liked YouTube were called freaks. I was fake, and I was happy."

He pulled into the restaurant, and we got out.

"But in my junior year, it all came crashing down."

We got a table, ordered, and waited.

"In my junior year, my 'friends' seemed to be falling apart. At first, I thought they were just a little washed out and ready to leave. Nope, they were now drug addicts. They threw wild parties, people taking shots and getting drunk and smoking. People having sex in the middle of the floor."

Emile giggled for a second in perverted laughter, but then became solemn once more.

"I only went to one party, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. People tried to force me to drink, to smoke, and one person even tried seducing me into having sex with them. I disagreed on all counts. That's the only thing I was proud about myself. The next day at school was the worst. My friends now hated me, the guys wanted me,(if you know what I mean) and I felt as if the world was crashing down. Summer then came, and then my senior year. My senior year was a disaster. People were messed up, dude. They had so many hormones and stupid things that year, that I didn't even want to know what happened over the summer. There is three words that describe what that year was like.

Sex, Drugs, Cigarettes.

I hated it. I wanted out, but I was still popular. Even though my friends had ditched me, I still treated people like crap. And then I left for college."

I was silent for a second, and Emile thought the story was over.

"God dang." He said.

"I'm not finished." I warned. He fell silent again.

"I was excited to get away from my high school, and I was ready to treat people better.

As soon as I got on campus, I knew that it was going to be hard. People gave me strange looks, and hated me again. I've never really done anything about it, 'cause I feel like it's payback for being mean to people in high school. The bully was bullied. Fair enough. But it got bad, and fast. People hurt me physically, and it's been like that for 3 years. I'm in my senior year of college, thank god."

Emile just stared at me.

"What did you ever do to them?"

"Nothing."

"That's horrible."

"Exactly."

Our food came then, and we ate in relative silence. After that, he drove me back to school. The rest of the day I was caught in a kind of trance, only half paying attention to what my professors were saying. I rode the shuttle bus back home, and went to my apartment. I went to my room, got out my IPod, and watched YouTube. I was okay then, because I was in my happy place.

And my happy place was wherever Emile was.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and have a Wonderful Wednesday!**


	3. Chapter 3: In Sickness and In Health

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! It makes me happy knowing you guys like my stories:)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

I went to bed that night somewhat exhausted. The only reason I didn't invite Emile over to my apartment after I came home was because I knew he needed time to record. I didn't want to keep him from that. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday, and I didn't need to go to school. I was relieved. This week had not been a pleasant one. I went to sleep at 12:30. I was watching my IPhone, and I lost track of time. So I fell asleep, my mind full of the day previously.

I awoke late. It was eleven o'clock before I actually got out of bed. I showered, got dressed, ate a quick bowl of cereal, and headed over to Emile's apartment. I knocked on his door, and he answered. He looked tired.

"You look tired." I said.

"I'm exhausted. I was up till 2 edi— Um, playing Super Mario 64 DS."

"That's cool. I was up watching videos."

"What kinda videos?" He asked.

"Let's Plays. I was watching Super Mario Sunshine Versus."

"That's a good series."

"Yeah. I like it a lot."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno. Play video games?"

"You read my mind."

So we played games again. We played the multiplayer mode of Pikmin 3, and played a ton of other games. Emile was really bouncy and happy, despite him saying that he was tired. I truly loved him, even though I just met him. He was a really great person, and actually cared. After we got bored of playing, I went back to my apartment. I smiled as I walked in the door. Emile made me truly happy. Something I haven't been in a long time.

* * *

A few weeks passed. I was really happy. Emile and I were really close, but not in the way I would love. We were best friends... But not boyfriend and girlfriend. I took what I could, though. School was still horrible, and at this point, I was considering dropping out. I was so tired of being bullied, and I didn't really need a Degree anyway. I wanted to be a Let's Player, and that didn't require a Degree. Thank God.

So on October 23, I slept in decently late. It was a Saturday, and I was really tired. I had a long day of school previously, having three tests and two quizzes. I came home brutally exhausted and with a huge headache. I hung out with Emile for a while, but he didn't seem right. He seemed slightly nervous and on edge. Numerous times I had asked him what's wrong, but he just answered nothing and sort of became himself again. I went home, and went to bed.

So here I was, staring up at the ceiling alight with sun, contemplating whether or not I should eat breakfast or head over to Emile's apartment immediately. I had something to tell him, but I wasn't sure how he'd take it. I was going to tell him that I knew about his videos, since it was making him so uncomfortable whenever I just talk about YouTube . So, after what felt like a long time of contemplating, I got up, got dressed into a light blue silky shirt and jeans, and left my apartment. I walk swiftly over to Emile's apartment, and knocked.

No answer.

What? Emile was always up at this time. I knocked again.

Still no answer.

I opened the unlocked door and went inside. There was talking coming from the other room. He must be recording.

But there was a problem.

It didn't sound like Emile's boyish and happy tone. The voice sounded hoarse and sick. I briskly walked over, and gently padded the door open.

There sat Emile, microphone to his mouth, playing a game. He looked exhausted and worn out, and very sick. His voice was hoarse and nasally, and I immediately took pity on him. He broke out into a coughing fit in the middle of his sentence, and I opened the door all the way.

"Emile?" I asked quietly. He jumped a foot in the air, and then looked at me. Terror was apparent on his face. I had discovered his secret.

"Brie?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Hey." I said, entering. "How's it going?"

"I... I... I just..." His face grew even more pale than it was before. He looked really feverish, and he looked like he was going to faint.

"Emile..." I said, alarmed. His eyes were beginning to close, and I ran to him. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He fell back, and I caught him. He passed out in my arms.

I cursed, and felt his forehead. He was running a fever. I cursed again. I stared at his face, and suddenly got lost in it. His face, though quite pale, was really cute. No matter what anyone ever said, he was really cute.

But I had a problem.

How the Hell was I supposed to get him to his bed?

I couldn't carry him, he was way too heavy. After about a minute of thinking, I muttered 'screw it' and lifted him. Believe it or not, I carried him to his room. When I set him down, I made a mental note not to mention this to him, or Jon or Tim if I ever met them. I scanned him, and then went and got a wet washcloth from his bathroom. My dad was a doctor, so I knew how to take care of people. I got him some water, and then I began sponging his face and forehead. When the water touched his face, he awoke with a start.

"Wha-" He said breathlessly. He then groaned, and his eyes shut again.

"Emile?" I asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"No..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick. I knew it."

"Was that what was up last night?"

"Yes. I felt like I was getting sick, and it turns out I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Meh..." He coughed, and I longed to touch his face. To comfort him.

Ugh, why couldn't I just grow the balls to ask him to be my boyfriend?

Because I sucked at being a girlfriend, clearly. I have had, like, four boyfriends, and none have worked out. I'm starting to think it's just me. Maybe I'm not a likable person? Or maybe I'm just ignorant of the truth? I dunno...

Emile groaned and rolled over. Slowly, he fell asleep. His breathing became steady and deep, and I whispered:

"Hey Emile, will you be my boyfriend?"

No answer.

I breathed out. I could never say that to him when he's conscious. Plus, I don't want things to be awkward between us. I was so happy to have him as a friend, I would _never _jeopardize our friendship. No, I was happy the way things were.

But I still wished he were mine in a different sense...

* * *

An hour later, I was sponging Emile's forehead. He had woken up about a half-an-hour ago and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I felt really bad for him, and I did all I can to help him ease the pain. He told me that he had a headache the size of Manhattan and a stomach ache the size of Broadway. I didn't know why he was referencing New York, but I laughed and gave him an antacid and some Tylenol. He fell asleep again, and I was softly singing while sponging his face. His feverish, pale, but adorable face. I was singing random songs, and humming to myself. I was a really good singer, and people often commented on it. I could also play the guitar and the piano. Yeah, my mom signed me up for a bunch of classes as a kid to get rid of me at home. So I was sponging his face, when suddenly he muttered:

"What do you mean I did badly on time?" I laughed quietly, and I knew that he was talking in his sleep.

"You're hilarious, Emile. Mr. Chuggaaconroy, sir."

Emile breathed out deeply, making it sound like a loving sigh.

"Brielle..." He sighed lovingly. "Oh Brielle..."

I stared at him. Why was he using my name in that tone of voice? What was going on?

"Emile?" I asked softly.

"My dear Brielle." He sighed lovingly again. "Oh she's so beautiful..."

My breath caught in my throat. Did he just call me beautiful?

"Do you mean that?" I asked him.

"Oh she's so beautiful... all I've ever wanted." His tone then turned to a worried whisper. "I love her."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, standing up and backing up. My chair fell to the floor. He still didn't wake up.

"I love her _soo _much. Her beautiful hair, gorgeous blue eyes..."

"E-Emile." I whispered. "I-I..."

"I know she'll never love me back." He whispered. "No way."

My chest was heaving, and I was pressed up against a wall. Never... Never before in my life has anyone ever said they loved me. Never...

Emile's eyes then opened. He was awake, and he sat up. He saw me pressed against a wall, probably sheer terror in my eyes.

"Brie?" He croaked. "What's up?"

"Uh... nothing." I said.

"Oh okay." He muttered, laying back down.  
I went back over to him, annoying tears in my eyes. I was so moved, so _touched_, that he would say something like that to me.

* * *

Later that night, I was on Emile's couch in his living room. I didn't want to leave him alone because of how sick he was, so I decided that I would brave the couch for a night. Surprisingly, it was comfortable. I was thinking hard about what Emile said to me. How he thought I was beautiful... how he said he loved me...

My mind spun just thinking about it.

Maybe it was the fever talking. Maybe he didn't have feelings for me. I turned over, and sighed.

I fell asleep, still thinking.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Stellar Sunday Night!**


	4. Chapter 4: You make me SO HAPPY

**Hi guys! OMG, thank you so much for all the awesomely epic reviews! It makes me ****_so happy _****whenever I read them. You guys are awesome:)**

**ON WITH THE CHIIIIAAAPPPTTTERR!**

**(END OF CHIAPTER!)**

* * *

That was a week ago. Emile got better fast, and he was normal again. On Friday, it was pouring all day. The bus transit was out of order, so I had to call Emile to pick me up. I got into his car, soaking wet.

"Hey." I said.

"You're soaking wet."

"No!" I said sarcastically. "I'm only covered in water!"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, and I grinned. My smile then faded as I remembered that I still hadn't told him that I knew about his YouTube channel.

"Hey Emile, I have to tell you something." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked, starting to drive down the soaked road.

"It's kind of hard to say..."

"I won't laugh."

"I just don't know how you'll take it."

He looked at me, excitement in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to your apartment."

"Aw, okay."

So we got back, and he sat down on his couch.

"Okay, what is it?"

I took a deep breath.

I then unzipped my coat, revealing my shirt.

The shirt I made of . My favorite shirt.

It had a picture of a red leaf pikmin, and it said 'Steve is a trooper."

And it also said in small text 'umad Chugga?"

Emile gaped at it.

"You..." Emile said. "You knew..."

"This whole time. From the second I met you in the park." I whispered. His jaw dropped.

"You were lying to me this whole time?" He asked. My eyes burned. I nodded.

"Why?" He whispered.

I took another deep breath.

"I didn't want things to be different between us just because I idolize you. I didn't want you to treat me different because I was a fangirl. I didn't want things to be awkward."

"Well you made it a Hell of a lot more awkward not telling me about it!" He said angrily.

"I'm really sorry, Emile-"

"Are their any other secrets I should know about?" He asked. I sighed.

"I've been subscribed to your channel since 2010, and TheRunawayGuys since 2011. I love your videos, and I love TRG's videos. I love how you'e not afraid to be yourself when you're around Jon and Tim, and this sounds mean, but I love how Jon is a dick to you. It's hilarious. _You're _hilarious."

He didn't look at me while I saw saying this, but did when I finished.

"Anything else?" He asked, looking hopeful. I shook my head, confused. Disappointment entered his eyes, and he looked away.

"What were you expecting?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, looking sad.

But I had a feeling what he wanted me to say.

"I am really sorry, Emile. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would take it. I was going to tell you the day you got sick, but then you got sick... and I didn't want to tell you then. It just kinda has been pushed from my mind when you got sick. I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's fine, I don't care." He muttered.

I sat down next to him.

"Here, I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner or something."

"That'd be nice. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want." I said, standing up. "You go find a place to eat while I get dressed out of my uniform, okay?"

He nodded, and I left to get changed. While I was getting changed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had long somewhat dark red hair with long side-bangs. My eyes were a light blue, and I had freckles underneath my eyes. People called me pretty, and Emile called me beautiful. Me, I thought I was really ugly. I wanted brown curls and brown eyes instead of somewhat straight dark red hair and stupid blue eyes. I wanted smooth skin, not freckles. I sighed and quickly threw on my light blue short sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. I brushed my hair, quickly put on mascara, quickly put on my fake Ugg boots, put on my gray hoodie, and walked back over to Emile's apartment. He looked at me, blushed, and said:

"I found a nice place to eat. It's called Aria's. It's supposed to be a really nice restaurant. You know, really highly rated." He said. I nodded, and we headed out. He drove us to the restaurant. In the car, I made a promise to myself.

_By the end of the night_, I promised to myself, _Emile and I will have kissed._

Yeah, it seemed pretty far-fetched, but I can dream, right?

Anyways, we pulled into the restaurant, and got seated. It was actually really nice. The interior was nicely decorated, and the food was great. We talked throughout the whole meal, and I was comfortable. I saw that he was, too.

It was raining when we left. We had parked quite a distance away from the restaurant, so we had to walk in the rain. A sudden urge came over me. I was going to do it. I was going to tell him that I liked him.

When we got back to the car, Emile told me to get in.

"Wait, Emile." I said. He stopped in the process of unlocking the car and looked to me.

"What's up?" He asked. Rain splattered on our faces, and the sound of it hitting the pavement sounded like rocks.

"I... I need to tell you something."

Most guys would just say 'can't this wait?'

But Emile wasn't like most guys.

He stared into my eyes, and said: "Okay."

"I... I really..."

"You what?"

"I really like you, Emile."

"I really like you too. You're one of my best friends."

"In a different sense, Emile." I said.

He stared at me again, his face surprised. His eyes were doing a happy dance, and I fought the urge to grin.

"Oh." He said.

"But I don't know what to think." I said helplessly. "I'm so confused, and afraid. I've been hurt really horribly in the past by guys. Physically and emotionally. But I've also never felt like this before. When... When you were sick, you were sleeping, and you started talking." I said. His face paled.

"What was I saying."

"You... You started saying my name, Brielle, in a loving voice. You... You called me beautiful and stunning and how you want me more than anything. And... And then..."

"I told you I loved you, didn't I?" Emile asked. He sounded embarrassed.

I nodded and looked down.

His finger was then on my chin, asking me to look at him. I did so, and saw his beautiful brown eyes. He then hugged me, surprising me. I could smell the beautiful scent that came off of him. He smelled like cologne and fresh air. He smelled so... young.

"I hope you know it's true. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." He whispered. The breath caught in my throat.

"Really?" I asked. It came out really quiet. We were oblivious to the pouring rain around us.

"Yes." He whispered. He made me face him, and I did.

"I love you..." He whispered. "I love you so much."

And then you will never believe what then happened.

We kissed.

FANGIRL MODE ACTIVATED.

I was freaking out on the inside. I was doing flips and cartwheels and somersaults. I was so happy. So, so happy. One of his hands were on my lower back, the other one on my head. His fingers got tangled in my hair. I really loved him.

It honestly could have been hours before we broke apart. We just stared at each other, surprised and excited. We then got back in the car, drove back to our building, and rode the elevator up. His hand was in mine the whole way. I was almost hyperventilating when we got off of the elevator. We stopped outside my apartment door.

I hugged him goodnight, and went inside.

I got changed into my pajamas, and got into bed. My heart was soaring. I ached with happiness and contentedness. He made me so happy.

I was Yoshi. I was SO HAPPY.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual. Anyways, please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a MAJESTIC MONDAY!**

**(Jon: I love how Falcon's posing. He's like, MAJESTIC.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Back Home?

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday or the day before. I'm really sorry. I got really busy all of the sudden, and I barely had time to type. I hope this long chapter will make it up to you:)**

* * *

You know the saying 'time flies when you're having fun?'

Turns out, it's actually true.

October fled the scene with extreme speed, and November arrived. The nights became longer and icy as the days became shorter and colder. I hated the cold, but it didn't seem so bad now that I had Emile.

He and I were as happy as ever. To be blatantly honest with you, I have honestly never seen such a happy person.

He was constantly skipping instead of walking, and he was always laughing. I loved it.

So November went very quickly. Soon, Thanksgiving was upon us, and I looked at it with horror.

I had to spend Thanksgiving back home with my parents and my siblings.

Great.

It made me feel sick just thinking about it.

So on Sunday, November 18th, I left. Emile wanted to come, but I shouted him down.

But he came anyways.

So as the airplane soared through the light sky, I was staring down at the world below. I was thinking of my family. What they would do when they met Emile.

When we were set to land, the panic started to creep up on me. Oh god, this was going to be so bad.

We landed, grabbed our stuff, and walked to the pickup place.

My sister Annabel was waiting for us.

Annabel is 21, and I actually like her a lot. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and a very skinny waist. We were friends as kids, and she hated mom and dad too.

"Hey Brie." Annabel said as Emile and I approached. She saw Emile.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Emile, Brie's boyfriend." He said calmly. "It's really nice to meet you."

She eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. We got in her car, and drove to my house. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, looking like someone sprinkled powdered sugar everywhere. We pulled into my driveway of the house, and a burning dread filled me. We got out, and as Annabel got our stuff, I pulled Emile to the side.

"Don't let them get under your skin. They're horribly rude, and will try to get a reaction out of you."

"Don't worry, Brie. I'll be fine."

I bit my lip.

"Emile, could you do something for me?" I asked timidly.

"Sure! Anything!" He said excitedly. I fought the urge to grin. He was so full of energy.

"Can you lie and say that you work for the government? For, like, FEMA or something?"

"Yeah, totally." He said. I nodded, and we got our suitcases. We then walked up the front porch steps and opened the door. The familiar smell of my home suddenly choked me, and I immediately wanted to leave. I hated this place. My parents and my brother and sister came out. I had two sisters, and a brother. They were Annabel, Sage, and John. Sage is my age and, believe it or not, my twin.

We looked absolutely NOTHING alike.

In more ways than one. I loved video games and nintendo and Emile, while she had a weird boyfriend named Thomas and was extremely girly. She also works out a lot. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and was extremely muscular. Not gross muscular, but she had a six pack. Yeah, she looks great in a bikini.

My brother John is a teaser. He actually reminds me of Jon Wheeler, ya know, from TRG. Except was Jon does is just teasing. I know he actually likes Emile.

John is different.

I actually think John hates me. He's the oldest, 25, and thinks that Sage and I interrupted his happiness. Sage and I are 23, he's 25, and Annabel is 21. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and almost never smiled. Anyways, I was somewhat happy to see my siblings.

Not so much my mom and dad.

My mom has red hair and brown eyes, while my dad has brown hair and blue eyes. Most of my sibling take after my dad. You see, I'm the only one with my mom's red hair. So I guess I was the odd one out.

In my family, I was always the one that everyone picked on. My mom especially. She didn't treat the others like she did me. My dad was pretty much emotionless. All he really cared about was his job and all the money he made. He was the reason I told Emile to lie. My dad was so strict that he would literally kick him out of the house. He doesn't like us having boyfriends, and are very critical of them when we bring one home.

Meanwhile, my mom was just plain mean. She didn't care about our boyfriends; she just cared about causing us as much emotional pain. Excuse me, did I say us? I meant me.

So when I saw her, anger built up in me like fire. Her small, pointed eyes fell upon Emile, and curiosity sprouted in her.

"Who are you?" She asked when she saw Emile.

"I'm Emile Rosales-Birou. I'm Brielle's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." He said, smiling his cute smile. He held out his hand, and my mom didn't take it. She crossed her arms.

"How many drugs do you have to take to like that thing over there?" My mom asked. Emile looked at me, not sure of what to respond.

"As many as you're on." I growled. My mom scowled, and my father intervened.

"We didn't tell Brielle that she was allowed to bring anyone." He said formally.

"I apologize for intruding, sir, but she doesn't go anywhere without me." He said firmly. I was so shocked and proud of Emile. Good god, he must have balls to stand up to my father like that. My dad pursed his lips, but didn't say anything else. The awkwardness in the air was thicker than a milkshake, so I decided that I wanted to show Emile my room.

Well, more like just get away from my parents.

* * *

Later that evening, Emile and I were sitting at the dining room table, eating dinner with the rest of my family. My mom had cooked dinner, and Emile and I apparently were required to eat with them. So we sat there in quiet, no sound except for the clatter of forks and the sound of chewing.

Finally, my father broke the tense silence.

"So Emile... what do you do for money?" He asked. I held my breath.

"I work for FEMA. Federal Emergency Management Agency. I'm stationed in Georgia."

"Aren't you a little young to be working for the government."

"In some ways, yes. But in other ways, is there really a set age to be able to work in a cubicle?"

"I know you don't work for FEMA. There is no way they would let a teenager work for the government."

I saw Emile flush red with anger at the mention of being a teenager. I reached for his hand and squeezed it. He thawed.

"I assure you-"

"You're lying." My dad said.

"I-I work for FEMA." Emile sputtered, footing lost.

"You do not." my father said.

"He works for TheGameStation." I finally said. "He post videos on YouTube and get's paid for it."

Silence was all around the table.

"It's still better of a job than what Brielle has." My mom then said. I looked at her, anger apparent on my face. "No one would employ her up here, so she headed south. Still unemployed, Brielle?"

I blushed, and Emile looked at her like "What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"I would expect nothing more from the girl who didn't stop wetting the bed since she was seven." My mom said nastily.

Oh. My. God.

No! Please make it stop! She's embarrassing me in front of Emile! What parent says that?

"Remember when she was younger, Chris?" She asked my dad. "How she wasn't potty trained until she was five?"

I could feel tears in my eyes. I wanted to hide and cry.

"Remember when she had head lice? In fifth grade?"

Oh god, don't remind me of that.

"And remember-"

"OH MY GOD WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" Emile shouted. My parents fell silent. I looked at Emile. He was on his feet, his hands balled into fists.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE HURTING HER? WHAT KIND OF MOM ARE YOU?" He shouted.

"How dare you-"

"NO! How dare YOU! What kind of parent treats their offspring like that? Why the HELL do you treat her like that?! What has she done to you?!" Emile yelled. A tear leaked out of my eye. He was so great. I couldn't believe he would stand up for me like that.

"Get out-"

"I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO GET OUT OF THE HELL HOLE THAT IS YOUR GODDAMN HOUSE!" He shouted. He stormed out. Silence awaited us at the table.

"Great job, Brielle. You really fucked up this time." My mom said.

Anger boiled inside of me. I stood up, shaking. I grabbed the water I was drinking and thrust it in her face. I then took my plate of food and put it on her head.

"You're one nasty bitch, you know?" I snarled. "I've never seen Emile like that. On YouTube, or in real life. I'm done. I'm fucking done. I'm leaving and never coming back. I hate you. I hate all of you."

And with that, I left.

* * *

Emile was waiting for me outside in the freezing cold. He looked freezing, and I felt so bad when I saw him. Snow was falling fast and thick, and the burning anger in my heart cooled to a frosty frustration. I walked slowly down the porch steps, debating on whether or not I would let the tears in my eyes fall. When I reached Emile, he held out his arms in a request to hug me. I launched myself into his arms, and something seemed to break inside of me. The tears broke free, and I cried into his chest. When I released him, I dried my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Emile said.

"Of what? Sticking up for me?"

"No, for yelling at your parents. I lost my temper."

"I don't care. And frankly," I put my arms around him again. "I never knew you had the balls to stand up to my parents like that."

He grinned, and I let him go.

"I don't think we should stay." Emile said, casting a wary look at the front door.

"More like we're not allowed to stay." I said. "Let's just go home."

"How are we gonna get to the airport?"

Like an answer to his question, Annabel came out of the house. She was smiling.

"I've never seen mom so pissed. Goddamn, it's frickin' hilarious. You may want to stay away from her for a while. Are you guys leaving? I'll take you to the airport if you would like."

We told her that we would love that, and she took us to the airport. She dropped us off, and we looked at when the next flight to Atlanta was.

It was leaving in a half and hour.

I scrolled down the list, and saw that there was another flight to Calgary in a half an hour too.

"Huh. There's a flight to Calgary in a half an hour too. Isn't that where Jon lives?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go?"

I tore my gaze away from the list, and nodded. So we got our bags checked, and boarded a plane. I really just wanted to get back to my apartment and go to sleep. I had a headache, and I tried to sleep. I think I actually did fall asleep, because the next thing I remembered was being shaken by Emile. My head felt like someone crashed a steamroller into it.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Something's wrong."

I opened my eyes, and looked into his face.

"We've been flying for three hours. The plane ride from Richmond to Atlanta is only an hour."

I paled.

"Oh no! Did we board the wrong flight?" I asked.

"We must have. Even if we didn't take nonstop, it only should take two hours." Emile said. I groaned, in pain and in frustration. I massaged my head with my hand.

"Are you okay?' Emile asked softly.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." I said. I looked at my phone, and the time read ten o'clock. Emile looked over the seat and nudged the man in front of us.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man grunted.

"Um... what flight are we on? Where are we going?"

He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Um, I didn't catch that, sir." Emile said awkwardly.

"Calgary." He mumbled Emile paled.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Love of god, son." The man said, looking at us. "We're going to Calgary! Calgary, Canada!"

We took the flight to Calgary.

Great.

* * *

**Ooh, Calgary! I really want to go to Calgary. I actually was going to make them go to Wisconsin, ya know, to where Tim lives, but I thought Jon would be funnier! Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Thoughtful Thursday. **

**(I don't know:))**


	6. Chapter 6: To Canada and Back Again

**Hey guys! Wow, I haven't updated this story in a long while. Well, I've been busy. I made another story called Dreams Do Come True and it's about TheRunawayGuys if anyone is interested. Anyways, onto the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

The rest of the plane ride was silent. I tried to sleep again, and Emile just kinda sat there. When we did land, my head felt like it was splitting open. We got our stuff, and got off the plane.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to camp at Jon's for a night and see if we can get a flight tomorrow."

"Have you talked to Jon about this?" I asked warily.

Emile grimaced.

"Not yet. My phone's dead. We'll just ring his doorbell and ask."

I could see so many flaws in this plan it wasn't even funny.

"Er, Emile-"

Too late, he was already running to find a taxi. I ran after him. As I ran, my suitcase banged annoyingly at my knees and my face seared with cold. My head thumped with my feet, and my hair flailed behind me. It was freezing here in Calgary, and all I had on was my thin gray hoodie and jeans. When Emile called over a taxi, we got in and drove to Jon's house. We got out, paid the driver, and walked up to the front door. Emile rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, Jon answered.

Jon had long hair and round glasses. He was kinda one of those nerdy but slightly cute guys. He took one look at Emile, and then shut the door.

"JON!" Emile yelled. Jon answered, laughing. I giggled.

"I'm not going to even ask why you're here." He said. He then noticed me. "And why do you have a girl with you?"

"Long story. Jon, can we stay here tonight?"

"No." Jon shut the door again, and Emile yelled "JON!" again. He opened the door again, grinning.

"Yeah, you can stay. Come on in." We walked inside. The interior was nice. I followed Emile towards the family room, put down his suitcase, and flopped down on the couch like he owned the place. Jon walked over to me, and held out his hand.

"I'm Jonathan Wheeler. You can call me Jon, though."

I shook his hand.

"I'm Brielle Taylor. You can call me Brie, though."

He nodded and smiled, but then frowned and looked at Emile.

"So invite you into my house and you immediately take advantage of it."

"Well duh." Emile reached for the TV remote and started flipping through channels. Jon grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off.

"Out with it, Emile. Why are you here, and why are you here with this Brie girl?"

I saw a look of annoyance pass over Emile's face.

"'this Brie girl' is my girlfriend."

Jon's jaw dropped. He looked from me to Emile.

"There's no way a girl this hot would go out with you."

I giggled. Jon was an asshole.

"Well she is. Aren't you, Brie?" Emile asked smugly. I looked at Jon and nodded.

"It's true."

He stared at me for a second, and then asked Emile:

"Does she know about the thing we do?"

"Yes." Emile said heavily. Jon nodded.

"That's pretty cool." he then frowned. "But why are you in Calgary, then? You guys live in Georgia."

"Long story." Emile said, and I sat down next to him. My head still hurt, and I began to feel slightly dizzy.

"I have time." Jon said, sitting on a chair.

"We were in Virginia visiting Brie's parents, but it, uh, didn't go so well." Emile said.

"My parents are assholes." I said. Emile nodded.

"So we took a plane back to Georgia.

Except it wasn't going to Georgia. Turns out, it was going to Calgary, and we're too tired to go take a plane again tonight." Emile explained.

"So you're going to take one tomorrow?"

"Yes. We're going to have a pizza thanksgiving or something like that."

"Emile, Thanksgiving is in October."

Emile and I looked at Jon funny.

"No, it's in November." Emile said.

"Oh right, it's different for you Americans."

"Yeah. And we call beanies beanies. You call them Toucs."(or however you spell it)

"You Americans are weird." Jon said.

"Canadians smell." Emile said. Jon threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Later that night, I was in the guest bedroom trying to fall asleep. There were two beds in the room, so I occupied the one closer to the window. I looked out at the dark sky, and sighed. I turned over, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by Emile.

"What?" I mumbled.

"We're leaving soon. Get dressed." He said. He left the room. I got dressed into a striped shirt, jeans, and I put on my NorthFace coat. I went downstairs, and found Emile playing on his 3DS. Jon was playing a game on his Wii.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Emile. He nodded, immersed in his game.

* * *

Two hours later, we were on the plane flying back to Georgia. Emile was playing Pokémon Black on his 3DS, and I was playing Pokémon White on my 3DS. We were battling, and I was losing like a 5 year old. He was just too good. My last Pokémon fainted, and I swore. He laughed, and kissed my cheek. My stomach fluttered.

"Good game." He said.

"I hate you." I said, smiling. Emile laughed again. I was really happy with him, I realized suddenly. He made me happy.

* * *

A few hours later, we were landing. We got into our car, and drove back Emile's apartment. From there, we ordered Pizza and wings. We then ate, talking and laughing the whole time.

It was probably the best thanksgiving I've ever had.

* * *

**That's all for today! At least, for this story. If you haven't already, check out Dreams Do Come True: A RunawayGuys Fanfic. **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a MAJESTIC MONDAY!**


	7. Ideas, Anyone?

**Hi guys! This is the first update chapter I will be doing, and hopefully the last. So... do any of you guys have any ideas? I don't have any, to be completely honest with you. I don't want to say that I have writers block, but I just don't have any. I would really appreciate it if you guys left reviews saying what I should write about next in this story, and yeah. **

**Anyways, that's about it! Thanks for reading!**

**-Firegirl956**


End file.
